Magia
by Por-Amaranta
Summary: …Y Nymphadora Tonks se encontró deseando por primera vez en su vida que alguien no la llamara simplemente Tonks, sino, "mamá." [Remus Tonks] No spoiler. [Abandonada]


Bueno, este fic consta de 4 capis. Ya está listo, asi que no tardará mucho en estar completo. Mm...debo decir que esto no calza para nada con Deahly Hallows, por lo que no es para nada spoiler. Tooodo pertenece a JK, no a mí...a si que dejen reviews! ;)

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks despertó sonriendo. Miró la ventana por la que se veía la luna plateada y pensó que el sueño que había tenido era muy peculiar. Aunque sólo recordaba fragmentos sueltos, inconexos y borrosos, por más que lo intentó no pudo despegar la gran sonrisa que colgaba de su boca. Cuando sus labios ya estaban entumidos se giró en la cama para intentar conciliar el sueño pero los leves ronquidos del hombre que descansaba cerca de ella bastaban para que no pudiese volver a dormir. Por más de quince minutos dio vueltas entre las sábanas sin más resultados que los quejidos de la madera de la que la cama estaba hecha.

"Remus¿estás despierto?" preguntó susurrando cuando por fin se dio por vencida y aceptó que no podría volver a cerrar los ojos. Se incorporó en la cama y se acercó a él por detrás pasando reiteradas veces la palma de su mano frente a sus ojos apoyando su mentón en su hombro. "¿Remus?" intentó con la voz ligeramente más fuerte. "¿Estás despierto?"

"Ahora sí," susurró Remus con voz cansina. Tonks se puso de pie y rodeó la cama para instalarse al otro lado de la ella como para verificar si Remus tenía abiertos los ojos. Soltó un pequeño gemido cuando su pie colisionó con la esquina puntiaguda de uno de los estantes repletos de libros que Remus tanto se había esforzado en conseguir.

"¿Sabes? No puedo dormir," declaró acariciándole las cejas cuando se arrodilló cerca de él. Remus lanzó un suspiro y cerró los ojos. "No te duermas," le rogó sacudiéndolo. "Tengo… tengo ganas de ir a Honeydukes."

Remus soltó una leve risa gangosa sorprendido por la petición. "Son las seis de la mañana, cielo," excusó sin alterarse consultando su reloj de muñeca cuando logró controlar el impulso automático de sus parpados que insistían en cerrarse. "Podrías esperar a que por lo menos amanezca."

"Oh, por favor," suplicó con insistencia que a Remus se le antojó casi infantil. Ella se ruborizó algo avergonzada pero siguió insistiendo. "Además, se te está acabando el chocolate y puedes comprar toneladas allí. Tú mismo has dicho que el chocolate de Honeydukes es el mejor de todos," dijo en tono persuasivo. Él cedió con resignación.

"Está bien."

Tonks aplaudió con entusiasmo y luego de plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla estuvo lista en menos de cinco minutos borrando todos los pensamientos acerca del sueño. Cuando salieron del humilde departamento en que vivían desde hacía dos años se aparecieron rápidamente en Hogsmeade cuando apenas comenzaban a abrir las tiendas y los focos que habían proporcionado luz durante la noche comenzaban a apagarse. Como Tonks se sentía infinitamente agradecida de que Remus hubiera accedido a salir cuando apenas comenzaba a amanecer se comportó sumamente cariñosa y no protestó cuando él sugirió la idea de dirigirse a una pequeña librería que conformaba una de las pocas tiendas que estaban abiertas a aquella hora. Al entrar, Remus se dirigió a unos estantes donde tomó un libro que sabía que no podía costear por lo que solo se conformó con ojearlo. Mientras, Tonks se dedicó a pasear por los estantes haciendo tiempo procurando no mostrar ningún gesto de impaciencia por saciar su antojo cuando al chocar contra un estante la cubierta de un libro súbitamente llamó su atención.

El libro mostraba en su tapa a una mujer con los ojos brillantes y sonriendo con dulzura a un bebé que cargaba en sus brazos meciéndolo suavemente. Tonks leyó el título, _La magia del ser madres_, tomó el libro y lo acercó a su rostro con interés. Vio que el bebé apretaba con su diminuto puño el dedo índice de su madre indispuesto a soltarlo y que ella se reía alegremente y le contemplaba con los ojos brillantes.

Súbitamente una pregunta la asaltó y tragó con dificultad. ¿Cómo sería ser madre¿Cómo sería ella ejerciendo el rol de mamá? Ojeando el libro con algo muy parecido a la inquietud cayó en cuenta de que nunca había sido una mujer femenina. Recordó cuando su madre le compraba vestidos que la hacían lucir como una muñeca y simplemente optaba por ocupar siempre pantalones rasgados, ya una característica habitual en ella. Nunca había soñado con casarse o tener hijos. Si estaba con niños pequeños se mostraba simpática y agradable, pero no era de esas mujeres que prácticamente se derretían ante la visión de un recién nacido.

No, definitivamente sería una madre horrible. Sin saber porqué una oleada de amargura la invadió y optó por cerrar el libro y devolverlo a su estante. Le lanzó una última mirada a la cubierta del libro cuando se sorprendió a sí misma conmovida por la imagen y recordó el sueño que había tenido.

Se volteó hacia Remus para comentárselo y vio que él seguía enfrascado en la lectura. Lo miró con detenimiento por unos segundos y supo que él sí que sería un buen padre. No había duda. Imaginó a una pequeña niña igual que él con dos coletas mal hechas y trató de alejar los pensamiento agitando la cabeza. Con aire ausente comenzó a buscar otros libros para pasar el tiempo y se vio sobresaltada cuando Remus la abrazó por detrás y le susurró socarronamente en la oreja anunciando que Honeydukes ya estaba abierto.

Salieron de la tienda y Tonks se recargó en su brazo caminando silenciosamente todavía con la imagen del libro y la pequeña niña rondando por su mente. Contestó distraídamente a todos los intentos de Remus por establecer una conversación fluida cuanto sintió que él la miraba con suspicacia en parte porque le extrañó que Tonks no mostrara tanta emoción al encaminarse hacia su tan ansiado destino.

"¿Se te pasó el antojo de comer golosinas a las cuatro de la mañana, Dora?" preguntó fingiendo sorpresa tratando de ocultar su sonrisa con el cuello de su abrigo. Ella bufó y la imagen de un chocolate le hizo agua la boca.

"Eso quisieras," respondió chasqueando la lengua mientras él pasaba su brazo por sus hombros. "Es solo que… ¡Mira!" exclamó cuando vio que fuera de la tienda de dulces había un muchachito con aspecto adormilado ofreciendo golosinas gratis. Le tomó de la mano y le obligó a correr hacia él olvidándose de todo lo que atañía embarazos o bebés. Tonks miró las muestras con tal ansiedad que el muchacho retrocedió unos pasos temiendo que aquella mujer arrasara con toda su mercancía.

"¡Delicioso!" dijo ella con la boca llena y con gesto de placer luego de echarse un bombón que Remus consideró del tamaño de un puño entero a la boca. "¿Babes, Bemus?" tragó con dificultad. "Ayer," comenzó un poco más animada y rectificó con aire ligeramente culpable luego de echarle un vistazo a su reloj, "digo, _hoy_, tuve un sueño. En el que tu y yo teníamos un hijo… bueno, casi, porque yo estaba embarazada. ¿No te gustaría?"

"No lo sé," respondió despacio observando detenidamente la etiqueta de un frasco de muestras que sostenía el niño.

"¿Qué nombre le pondríamos si se diera el caso?" preguntó ella con voz levemente ensoñadora. Se acercó a él y le arrebató el frasco de las manos para inspeccionarlo con un aire voraz.

"¿Qué tal Ted, como tu padre?"

"Qué falta de originalidad tienes, Remus Lupin," le recriminó ella arrugando la nariz y devolviéndole el frasco. "Tiene muy poca azúcar. ¿Qué te parece Liberace?" ofreció mientras se encaminaban hacia la puerta de Honeydukes.

"Perdona mi ignorancia," se disculpó el amablemente mientras le sostenía la puerta para que ella entrara con una ligera sonrisa. "¿Es masculino o femenino?"

"En realidad no lo sé," declaró Tonks jovial mientras inspeccionaba concienzudamente el primer frasco de chocolate blanco que estuvo a su alcance. "Podría ser de ambos¿no crees? Bastante práctico."

"Es curioso que una persona que odie su nombre castigue a su propio hijo poniéndole un nombre que seguramente odiará. Obviando el hecho de que es completamente ambiguo…"

"Qué bajo has caído. Nunca haría eso¡no sabes cuántos horrores he pasado por culpa de mi nombre!" se defendió ella indignada mientras depositaba el frasco en su lugar. "Merlín¿es que no hay nada realmente dulce?" preguntó defraudada mientras inspeccionaba con desesperación la gran variedad de chicles que ofrecía un mostrador. Remus enarcó una ceja.

"Nymphadora Tonks no es mucho peor que Liberace Lupin," sentenció revisando más cajas de golosinas. "Este tiene casi el doble de glucosa que el otro de afuera," dijo alcanzándole otro frasco de chocolate como gesto conciliador.

A ella se le iluminó la cara. Había alcanzado su objetivo. Se dirigió hacia el mostrador luego de darle un suave beso en los labios y pagó rápidamente sólo para hundir su dedo en el suave contenido del recipiente. Le ofreció a Remus pero él dijo cortésmente que aquella cantidad de azúcar podría amansar hasta a la bestia más feroz.

"Es cierto, tienes razón," dijo Tonks con los dientes blancos manchados de color café, procurando no aclarar si estaba de acuerdo en todo lo relacionado con el nombre del hijo hipotético o del chocolate doblemente dulce. La palabra doble quedó resonando en su cabeza y miró a Remus con desconfianza. "Hey. ¿Por casualidad no tienes mellizos en tu familia?"

"No que yo recuerde."

"Genial. No soportaría tener dos a la vez¿te imaginas? Apenas podría cargar a uno. Y cuando crecieran les gustaría cambiarse en el lugar del otro y no habría forma de identificarlos," dijo con el ceño fruncido aunque parecía que la idea no la desagradaba del todo.

"En ese caso Ojoloco tendría que ser la niñera," dijo él quedamente y ella no se percató porque comenzó a reír escandalosamente poniendo en seria riesgo la estabilidad del frasco en su mano.

"De verdad me gustaría," dijo ella sin pensar y sorprendida de cuán segura sonaba. Sintió que él se tensaba súbitamente y comenzaba a respirar con torpeza, cuando la tomó del brazo y la miró con expresión mortalmente seria que la hizo parar de reír en seguida.

"Dora. No quiero tener hijos," dijo él secamente con voz decidida, clavando la vista en algún punto indefinido de su frente. Ella sonrió con dificultad.

"Está bien," dijo ella haciendo esfuerzos para que su voz no sonara decepcionada. Para ser honesta, no había esperado una reacción así y escapó hábilmente de sus ojos mientras trataba de recobrar su compostura.

"Lo siento, yo…"

"No, yo lo siento. Me dejé llevar por este sueño que tuve," susurró, y aunque su boca estaba llena de chocolate en su lengua se extendió un desagradable sabor amargo. "Da igual," dijo agitando la mano como para restarle importancia y en el tono más convincente que pudo emplear.

Siguieron caminando en silencio mientras ella terminaba con los últimos resquicios del frasco aun cuando el antojo parecía haber huido completamente de su mente. Él parecía estar meditando ausentemente y Tonks se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber sacado el tema a la luz. ¿En qué había estado pensando¡Ella nunca había soñado con tener hijos! Ni siquiera podía depositar a los hijos de Hermione en la cuna -lo que ya era un acto de valentía- sin despertarlos cuando pisaba uno de sus infantiles juguetes muggles con sonido. Incluso había enumerado las múltiples razones por la que ella no podría calzar con el molde de la maternidad, y aun así…

El silencio comenzaba a amenazarla y casi se atrevió a sugerir en voz alta que el chocolate tenía alguna sustancia oscura que la había inducido a decir tal cosa y pensar tantas tonterías.

"Adivina qué día es pasado mañana," dijo Tonks carraspeando con aire casual rompiendo el silencio, mientras jugueteaba con un hilo suelto de su suéter tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Él la miró interrogante ella soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando él pareció volver a la normalidad al sonreír levemente.

"¿Lunes?" respondió Remus fingiéndose completamente convencido, y ella soltó un bufido y arrugó la nariz.

"¡Lupin!" le reprochó cruzándose de brazos. "En seis días tu cumpleaños. ¿No estás emocionado?" le cuestionó con los ojos entrecerrados como si la pregunta le resultase ofensiva.

Tonks tropezó con una pequeña charca de barro y para gran alivio de ella el ambiente tenso que los había rodeado desapareció cuando ambos comenzaron a reír y ella no procuró tocar el tema desde entonces.

Pasaron los días, y Tonks volvió a tener el mismo sueño. Ocupó todo el tiempo libre que le dejaba su trabajo para armar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Remus, con la finalidad de no tener espacios de ocio que la tentaran en pensar en la maternidad. Evitaba con regularidad todas las conversaciones con Hermione y Ginny que involucrasen niños, y pronto comenzó a irritarle todas las propagandas que ofrecían productos para recién nacidos. Lo peor es que no entendía porqué se sentía de esa manera. A veces, sentía que su vida era perfecta sin niños que los ataran, pero al siguiente minuto se sentía terriblemente incompleta y llegaba a la conclusión de que era una desconsiderada que no apreciaba lo que ya tenía.

Con estas serias cavilaciones, Tonks apareció en la cocina del apartamento el miércoles por la mañana bostezando sin desparpajo, y se sentó a la mesa junto a Remus. Consiente de que Remus la miraba con preocupación, exclamó:

"Estoy perfectamente bien. Lo que pasa es que el trabajo me ha estado absorbiendo un poco últimamente pero tomaré todo con más calma desde ahora."

El asintió, pero no pareció convencido.

"¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?" preguntó. Ella se sorprendió un poco pero disimuló lo mas que pudo. No se había percatado de que su cabello, en vez de estar rosa habitual estaba castaño oscuro. Aquello le provocó una pequeña punzada de temor en el estómago.

"¿No te gusta?"

"No, no es eso. Aunque el rosa también estaba bien," explicó él mientras la miraba con profundidad. Pareció apretar los labios un segundo, apunto de decir algo pero se quedó en silencio. Luego habló. "¿Segura que estás bien?"

"Me encuentro genial. Es bueno cambiar de vez en cuando¿no crees? Sé que debo lucir extraña sin esos colores raros en mi pelo," dijo mientras comenzaba a devorar las tostadas.

Aquella tarde Tonks tenía una misión en Hogmeade. Al pasar por la vitrina de la librería divisó el libro de nuevo, y la madre de la cubierta le sonrió como si ya fueran viejas amigas. Ella suspiró y se aplanó el lacio y castaño cabello sobre los hombros.


End file.
